Natalie's Grief
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: After Natalie's father died, she tries to bury her grief in alcohol which worries Mrs. Garrett and the other girls. Unfortunately, this concern upsets Natalie and turns her against her friends. Will her grief destroy the friendships she's built, as well as her future?


**Dedicated to 7thxheavenxx... I thank you for the idea! :) I hope I've done it to your satisfaction. **

"Come on Nat. You can't stay here all day." Tootie said as Natalie laid in bed.

"I'm not getting up ever again."

"I'll go get Mrs. Garrett."

"No."

"I'm going." She walked out of the bedroom as Blair and Jo walked in.

"We have to get going Jo. You can't look for your helmet all morning." Blair whined.

"Oh, stop whining. If you want to leave go, I'll ride my bike to Langley."

"You can't do that."

"Will you two stop fighting?" Natalie asked, but then sighed. "I'm wasting my breath on you two."

"I'm sorry Natalie." Jo said quietly.

"I am too." Blair stated and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, why don't you go to the party with me tonight."

"No."

"College party," she said in a singsong manner, "come on Natalie. It'll be fun." Natalie pulled the blanket off her head.

"College guys?" Her eyes lit up, but then she sighed. "No."

"It might be fun Natalie. You need to get out." Jo pushed. Natalie looked between Jo and Blair.

"If you two agree about this I better go. Maybe I've walked into another dimension." Just then, Mrs. Garrett rushed into the room.

"Tootie said you weren't going to school. Talk to me Natalie." She sat up.

"I'm going Mrs. Garrett. As a matter of fact, I'm going to a party with Blair tonight."

"Blair?" Mrs. Garrett turned to her. She shrugged with a smile.

"I thought she might feel better if she got out. I'll take care of her Mrs. Garrett."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She mumbled as she walked out of the room. "Get up girls. You have to get to Eastland and Langley within the hour."

"Yes, Mrs. Garrett." Blair and Natalie said almost in unison.

"You got it Mrs. G."

"Get ready to party after school." Blair smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Blair walked through the kitchen alone. Mrs. Garrett walked through with a pan of pastries.<p>

"Hi Blair! I didn't see Natalie. Is she in bed already?" Blair shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Tootie quietly walked into the kitchen.

"What? She left with you."

"She was with me, and we were alright until she had a few drinks, and I lost her."

"You lost my best friend?! What'd you do with Natalie?"

"She's probably still at the party."

"So why aren't you?!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Drinking?! Your friends don't know that she's only seventeen years old?!"

"She didn't want me to say anything. She just wanted to have a good time."

"You are older than she is. You have to be responsible for her Blair!" Jo walked through the door.

"I found her guys." They walked out of the kitchen and saw Natalie on the couch. Mrs. Garrett over to her.

"You're drunk!" She exclaimed.

"I only had a few drinks."

"It's not legal Natalie!"

"I don't believe you Nat! My best friend. I thought you had more sense than to drink." Tootie walked out of the room. Blair and Jo watched her go and then focused on Natalie.

"Let's get to bed," Mrs. Garrett said, "all of us."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the light in the room burned Natalie's eyes and intensified her headache. She sat up to find Tootie making her bed.<p>

"Hey Tootie," but there was no response. "Tootie?" There was another long pause. "Hello, Tootie, what's wrong?" Without responding, she walked out of the bedroom. "What was that about?" Natalie walked into the kitchen after she got her uniform on. "Mrs. Garrett, what's going on with Tootie?"

"I think you should ask her Natalie."

"She isn't talking to me. She wouldn't respond when I called her."

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Jo asked.

"I went to the party with Blair-" she started, but then paused.

"And?" Jo asked.

"A guy handed me a drink. She said he was a friend of hers, so it was safe."

"Well, let me refresh you," Jo stated, "Blair came back without you and you returned home plastered and we took you to ed. Tootie was really upset, and has every reason to be. You weren't very responsible Natalie."

"My father died! I'm sorry if my grieving bothers anyone!"

"Natalie," Mrs. Garrett said as she slammed the door behind her.

"We've all dealt with loss Mrs. Garrett. I'm not sure why Natalie is acting this way, but I'll find out."


End file.
